One Kiss
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: Just one little kiss couldn't hurt... HaoxYoh one-shot yaoi AU


One Kiss

Joh: It's short and kinda weird. Wrote it on an impulse. And it's AU so Hao is kinda.... normal? Well, not really. I'm tired. Originally posted it on LJ then realized I never posted it here.  
Warnings: Twincest, AUish, one-shot  
0o0

Hao Asakura was well aware that there was something wrong with him. He knew from the way he would trace his eyes down the curve of his brother's neck, breath catching when Yoh would tilt his head back to laugh.

He knew there was something wrong about the fluttering heat that would settle over him whenever Yoh would curl up beside him on the couch when they watched a movie together.

And there was something very, very wrong about the scenarios Hao would conjure up in his head involving his younger twin.

Hao sighed and brushed back a lock of brown hair, smothering his troubled thoughts. The TV was on, casting a soft glow across the dark room and illuminating the two boys sitting on the couch before it. Yoh had fallen asleep halfway through the show, his body slumped to the side and resting against Hao's.

The older Asakura cast a quick glance at his brother, trying to ignore the liquid warmth spreading through him. Yoh had a small hand fisted in the material of Hao's shirt, clutching him like he was a giant, stuffed animal. His lips were quirked into a small smile, dark lashes curled against his flushed cheeks.

Hao forced himself to return his attention to the television show, eyes staring right through the screen. Without really thinking, Hao brushed his hand along Yoh's thigh, cursing the thin fabric of the pants that separated him from Yoh's skin.

Yoh shifted slightly and Hao snatched his hand back, suddenly realizing just what he had been doing.

He focused his dark eyes on the TV and desperately tried to immerse himself in the show. But, God, he couldn't even hear what the people in the cartoon were saying, all he could hear was Yoh's soft, even breaths so very close to his ear.

Hao closed his eyes and struggled to chase away the images of Yoh beneath him, gasping and sighing against his shoulder. Those were not things you were supposed to imagine your brother doing.

He opened his eyes and flickered his gaze from the screen back to Yoh and felt his heart momentarily stop. Yoh's lips had parted just slightly, allowing a pink tongue to flash out and sweep across his bottom lip.

Oh, screw it,

The sound of his own quick breaths drowned out the hum of chatter from the TV as he gently set Yoh down across the sofa, taking extra care to not wake the sleeping boy.

His lips trembling with anticipation, Hao settled himself over his brother with his long hair spilling forward. He cupped Yoh's face, a tingle shooting through him as he enjoyed the feeling of Yoh's soft skin beneath his fingers.

Slowly he leaned forward, eyes fluttering as he gazed down at Yoh sleeping so peacefully beneath him. God, Yoh would kill him if he woke up right now. It was a good thing Yoh was such a deep sleeper.

Hao hesitated once his lips were just brushing Yoh's, guilt starting to twist its way through him. Yoh wouldn't be very happy with him if he found out that Hao had kissed him while he was sleeping…

Hao stared doubtfully at his twin, starting to pull back. It was wrong. They were brothers, twins. He shouldn't… well… just one little kiss couldn't hurt, right?

Carefully, very carefully, he moved forward and closed the distance between them. Yoh's lips were soft and slightly moist against his own, and it just couldn't be real but it was and…

… Hao was most certainly going to hell for this.

Not that that concerned him much, at this point. No, he was too busy letting his hands wander down Yoh's sides to care about that sort of thing. He slipped a hand under Yoh's shirt, feeling along his twin's flat stomach as he traced Yoh's bottom lip with his tongue.

He moved down to trail soft kisses down Yoh's neck before finally, reluctantly, he pulled back. He stared down at his brother for a long moment, fingers dancing wistfully across his face. He sighed and stood up to leave the room, not catching the faint smile spreading across the younger twin's lips.

0o0o0o00


End file.
